Don't Touch My Bones
by DaLiza
Summary: Booth confronts Sully about his relationship with Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first stab at a longer Bones fic. This will be a couple chapters long when finished. All comments are greatly appreciated! **

She had slept with Sully. She had SLEPT with Sully. She had slept with SULLY! The thought repeated itself endlessly in his mind, taunting him like a bully on a playground. He couldn't believe how casually she had told him about it–how casually she had ripped his heart out. Logically, he knew that he shouldn't feel betrayed. Hadn't he been dating Cam until recently? Hadn't he told Bones after his break-up with Cam that workplace relationships were a bad idea? What did he expect her to do–wait for him until they retired? Sully was a good-looking guy who could speak squint. Of course she would be attracted to him. It wasn't her fault.

Sully, however, needed to die. He had known that Booth had "the hots" for Bones but had pursued her anyway. A real friend would have walked away. So, instead of sleeping in on that warm Saturday morning, he found himself driving to Sully's apartment. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say when he got there, but he knew he needed to say it immediately. He was almost tempted to turn his siren on, but he restrained himself. This wasn't police business; it was entirely personal. He would ignore the speed limit as a civilian. When he reached the apartment, he raced up the steps and knocked on Sully's door with such force that his knuckles ached.

"Booth! Nice to see you, buddy!" Sully said as he opened the door. The bastard was smiling.

Booth wanted to grab him and throw him against a wall. You're smiling because you scored with my partner, you jerk! He took a deep breath to calm himself. "We need to talk."

Sully's smile vanished when he heard the anger in Booth's voice. "Okay, come on in." He led Booth into the apartment and motioned to a leather couch. "Take a seat."

"I'll stand, thanks." Booth answered. He crossed his arms over his chest, wondering how to begin. He was too upset to think clearly.

After a few minutes Sully broke the uncomfortable silence. "So...I guess this is about Temperance."

"You're damn right it is. You had no right to sleep with her." As he said it he knew it sounded ridiculous, but he didn't care.

Sully laughed. "Am I missing something here? You two aren't married. You're not engaged. You're not even dating and you never were. She's fair game."

Booth wanted to reach for his gun. "Game? Is that what this is to you? Look, Sully, I've been her partner for almost two years. I was there for her when one of our own was going to murder her in an abandoned warehouse and feed her body to stray dogs. I was there when she identified the remains of her mother and found out that her parents were bank robbers living under assumed identities. I was there when she was buried alive in a car with twelve hours to live. You come along, work one case with her and think you're going to replace me?" He was only a few inches away from Sully now.

"Whoa, whoa," Sully said as he backed away. "I'm not after your job, Booth, just your partner. You had two years to make your move. Now it's my turn."

Booth imagined himself punching Sully's miserable face. "I'm asking you, as a friend, to stay away from her."

Sully wasn't about to throw away a good relationship just to appease Booth's ego. "She's not your property, Booth. I didn't see your name anywhere on her...and, believe me, I've seen every inch. Such a beautiful body-- and she knows exactly how to use it. You want to know what she's like in bed?"

Booth was done restraining himself. He tackled Sully to the floor and began assaulting his ribcage with furious punches. Sully fought back, punching Booth wherever he could. Booth found himself putting Sully in a choke hold, squeezing the life out of him.

"Wait," Sully gasped. "Stop." Booth released him. Sully took a minute to catch his breath before speaking again. "Let's try to settle this like civilized people. You and me on the basketball court, noon tomorrow. If you win, I break up with Temperance. If I win, you back off. Deal?"

Booth considered it for a few moments. They had played basketball together before. Sully was a great player, but Booth had beaten him a couple times. With Brennan on the line, he could beat him again. "Alright. Noon tomorrow."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Many thanks to all who wrote reviews on the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!**

I can't believe that I agreed to this, Booth thought as he stepped on to the empty basketball court. Yesterday, when his adrenaline was sky high after nearly killing Sully, the idea of letting a basketball game determine his future with Brennan had seemed perfectly reasonable. He had been certain that he could win. Now that the game was due to start in a few minutes, however, all his earlier confidence had disappeared, replaced by a series of nagging doubts.

It had been a couple years since Booth had played a serious game of basketball, and Sully was playing regularly. Did Booth really have a chance? He had thought about asking for divine assistance, but figured that God had more important things to worry about. If by some miracle Booth did win, would Sully really give up his relationship with Bones? Booth had known Sully to be a man of his word, but would he keep his promise when there was a beautiful woman on the line?

If Sully won, would Booth be able to hold up his end of the deal? Could he sit by and do nothing while the woman he loved was with another man? He imagined himself looking on passively as Sully and Brennan held hands, kissed, laughed together, and made love. He tried to banish these thoughts from his mind, but they refused to be denied. Maybe Sully and Brennan would invite him to their wedding. Maybe they would ask him to be a godparent to their kids. He could babysit when they went out for a night on the town.

What would Brennan think if she found out about the game? She would be furious that Booth was interfering in her personal life. Brennan hadn't had much luck with dating. Her ex-professor lover, Michael Stires, had betrayed her, questioning her professional abilities in open court. She was shot at on her way to meet her internet date, David Simmons, and Booth had interrupted her date with Will Hastings to arrest him for the murder of his brother. Sully wasn't a pompous jerk or a psycho killer, and she seemed to be happy with him. Was it wrong for Booth to try to get in the way? Was he being selfish, placing his happiness above Brennan's?

The sound of approaching footsteps interrupted his thoughts. The door at the other end of the gym swung open, revealing Sully dressed in his basketball uniform. As Sully headed toward center court, Booth walked out to meet him as if they were two gunslingers in an Old Western movie. When they met in the middle they shook hands. "Ready to go?" Booth asked, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Not yet," Sully answered. "Let's wait a few minutes."

"Why?" Booth asked. "Are you nervous?" Maybe Sully was having doubts of his own.

Sully laughed. "You wish. No, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Who?" The question was barely out of Booth's mouth when the answer presented itself. Temperance Brennan had just walked through the door Sully had used moments earlier. She smiled at both men and sat down on the bleachers.

Booth felt his cheeks burning. "You invited her to watch?!"

"She doesn't know about our arrangement. I told her it was a friendly game." Sully answered.

Booth was thinking that things couldn't get any worse when the door opened again. Hodgins, Angela and Zack entered and walked over to Brennan, taking their seats beside her.

"I didn't invite them," Sully whispered to Booth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Booth asked them.

"I overheard Sully inviting Brennan and I thought it sounded like a great time," Angela said. "I told Hodgy and Zack about it and they decided to come too."

"Great. Just great." Booth mumbled. "Is anyone else coming?"

As if in answer to his question the door opened yet again. "Sorry I'm late," Cam said as she walked over to join the others. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, they haven't started," Angela answered.

"Well, we can't disappoint our fans," Sully said. "Let's get going."

Booth felt physically ill. This could very well be the worst day of his life, and the entire squint squad was there to witness it.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is from the POV of the squints. Hope you enjoy! All comments make me deliriously happy.**

"They look so adorable in their gym shorts," Angela said from the bleachers as they watched the game unfold.

"More adorable than me?" Hodgins gave her his best puppy dog expression, pretending to be hurt by her comment.

"Oh, Hodgy. You don't have to be jealous." She kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"Did you know that I used to play basketball in high school?" Hodgins asked. "I could totally beat both of these guys."

"Really?" Angela answered. "Maybe you could play the winner."

Hodgins' face quickly lost its color. "Well...I could...but...I'm not dressed for it."

Angela gave him a knowing smile. "Jack, you are the most wonderful man I've ever met. You don't need to be a basketball star to impress me."

"Really?" Hodgins asked.

"Really," Angela responded. "I love you exactly as you are."

"That's great," Hodgins said. "Because I really suck at basketball."

"I suck at all sports," Zack admitted sadly. "My brothers were the athletes. I almost failed gym."

"Dude, how do you fail gym?" Hodgins asked incredulously.

"I refused to participate. I didn't want to be publicly humiliated by my peers for my utter lack of athletic ability. So I made a deal with my teacher. I wrote a 25 page paper on the history of teaching physical education in America," Zack answered.

"Sounds fascinating," Hodgins said sarcastically.

"It was very well researched," Zack said proudly, missing Hodgins' sarcasm.

"I'm sure it was," Cam said. "Who's winning anyway?"

"Sully is up by one point," Brennan answered.

"Who do you want to win?" Angela asked her best friend.

"Logically, it doesn't matter what I want," Brennan began. "The winner will be the player with the better skill level."

"I think Sully will win," Zack declared. "Statistically he's the better shooter."

"I have to agree with Zack," Cam added. "Sully looks more confident."

"No, I'm putting my money on Booth," Hodgins announced after examining both players. "Look at his face, man. It's intense. He wants to win this badly."

"Bren, do you notice how both of them keep looking over at you?" Angela observed. "It makes me wonder."

"Wonder about what?" Brennan asked.

"Why they're doing this. Two competitive guys like Sully and Booth aren't going to play basketball on a Sunday afternoon just for the sake of playing," Angela theorized. "I thought they might have some money riding on the outcome. If that was the case, though, they would be more focused on the game. Instead, they keep looking at you."

"Sully wants to impress me," Brennan said. "That's why he invited me to the other game."

Angela thought about this for a minute. "Inviting you to the team game made sense. He wanted you to watch him defeat other basketball players. But Booth doesn't play basketball. Why would you be impressed that Sully could beat someone who doesn't play?"

"I don't know," Brennan admitted.

Angela slapped herself on the forehead. "Of course! It's so obvious! Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Brennan and Zack said at the same time.

"They're not playing for money! They're playing for you!"

**How will Brennan react to this information? Who will win the game? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again to all who wrote reviews on the previous chapters; I have truly appreciated your feedback and support. There will be one more chapter after this one; hope you enjoy!**

Failure is not an option, Booth thought as he stole the ball from Sully. Not when Brennan was on the line and all the squints were watching. It didn't matter that he was tired and his muscles were sore. He HAD to win. He took a shot from ten feet away and inwardly rejoiced when the ball hit its mark. Now they were tied. He heard Hodgins, Zack and Cam cheering for him. Angela whistled and clapped loudly. He wondered what Brennan was doing. Was she rooting for him or Sully? He stole a quick glance at his partner. She was smiling at him. That smile was all he needed. He felt invigorated. Refreshed. Rejuvenated. Like he could take on the whole damn world. He would take on the world for Bones. He would do anything for her, even beat her boyfriend in a game he hadn't played in years.

Yet Sully was equally determined to win. This is my game, he thought, and Temperance is my girl. Who the hell did Booth think he was, asking him to stay away from her? She was nothing like the women he usually dated. She had beauty AND brains. She said exactly what she thought–no games, no secrets. She didn't want the traditional trappings of romance: flowers, candy, presents. She didn't want a husband, a house with a white picket fence and 2.3 kids, which was fine with him. Maybe Booth had a thing for her, but he had never acted on it. If Booth were a true friend, he would get over it and be happy that Sully was happy. Sully dribbled the ball three times and took a shot. Booth tried to block it but failed; Sully was in the lead again.

"You can't stop me from scoring," Sully taunted quietly, "with a basketball or with your partner." He turned to Temperance and waved at her.

Booth turned too, wondering if Bones was giving Sully the same smile that she had given him earlier. He wanted to believe that he was the only one who could make her smile like that, and so he was initially relieved to see that she wasn't smiling at all. Angela was saying something to her, and whatever it was had Brennan's brow furrowed in thought. Booth's relief quickly turned to concern as he studied his partner's face. She looked like she was angry. No, she had just passed angry and was on a direct flight to pissed. Seriously pissed. She was getting up off of the bleachers and walking toward them.

"Have you ever seen her mad before?" Booth asked Sully. "It's not pretty. If we run in different directions she can't catch us both."

"I'm not scared," Sully responded.

"Then you're an idiot," Booth shot back.

Brennan was inches away from them now. She grabbed the basketball out of Sully's hands and threw it to the opposite side of the court. "Is it true that you're playing for me?" Neither man answered. "Tell me!" She demanded.

"Well..." Sully began sheepishly. "It seemed like a civilized alternative."

"An alternative to what?" Brennan asked.

"Booth kicking my ass," Sully answered. "He came over to my place yesterday and demanded that I stop seeing you. When I refused, he started punching me."

Brennan fixed her piercing stare on Booth. "You punched him?"

"After he bragged about sleeping with you," Booth answered. "I was defending your honor."

"I don't need to be defended, Booth. I can take care of myself," Brennan declared.

"Of course you can," Sully chimed in. "Booth had no right to interfere in your personal life."

Brennan whirled around to face Sully. "So you challenged him to a game of basketball with me as the prize?"

Sully lowered his eye to the ground. "Yes. But---"

Brennan had heard enough. She kicked him in the groin and he fell to the floor. "I'm not a prize to be won!" She shouted as she sprinted out of the gym.

"Bones, wait!" Booth yelled as he ran after her.

Angela turned to Hodgins and Zack. "Well...that was interesting. You okay there, Sully?"

Sully only groaned.

Angela laughed. "No one messes with my best friend."

**What can Booth say to Bones to make her forgive him? One more chapter to go!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bones, let me explain," Booth pleaded as he tried to catch up with his partner. She kept walking, refusing to respond or even acknowledge his presence. "Please? If you just listen to me, I'll do anything you want. I'll buy you dinner every day for a week. I'll clean your apartment. I'll wash your car. I'll get you the gun you've always wanted.."

When she finally answered her voice was full of venom. "I bought my own gun, remember? I don't need _you_ to get one for me, and I certainly don't need you deciding who I can or can't date."

Booth caught up with her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? Really sorry. I shouldn't have gone to Sully's apartment and I shouldn't have kicked his ass. It felt great at the time, I'm not going to lie to you, but I shouldn't have done it. And I shouldn't have accepted his basketball challenge."

She turned around to face him for the first time. "But you did. You've never liked any man I showed an interest in. I know you only want to protect me, but I am an adult and I can make my own choices."

"I know, Bones, but...," He paused, wondering how much he should say.

"But what?" She prompted.

Just tell her, Booth, his mind advised. Just say it. "You're my partner, and I do want to protect you. I would kill anyone who hurt you without hesitation, but it's more than that. I've never liked any of the guys you dated because...well, because they're not me. I love you, Temperance Brennan, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I need to be with you. Please, Temperance. Please let me love you."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No. I can't." She started to walk away but Booth grabbed her arm.

"Why not?" He asked. "No one else on this earth can love you as much as I can."

"I know that. But people who love me...they..." She turned away so he wouldn't see her crying.

Booth put his hand under her chin, gently turning her face to his. "They leave you," he finished. "Your parents and your brother left you, and you were shuffled from one foster home to another. You decided then that you would never open your heart again to anyone, and you haven't. You've played it safe."

"Can you blame me?" She asked as more tears washed her cheeks.

Booth wished that he had a tissue to offer her. "No, of course not. I would have done the same thing in your position. But while your walls have kept you safe, they've prevented you from knowing the happiness that comes from truly sharing your life with another person. Bones, if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my days trying to make you happy. "

She smiled through her tears, the smile that he loved so much. "You already make me happy, Booth, every day that I'm with you."

Now it was his turn to smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she said laughing. "I can't imagine my life without you."

For a few moments they stared at each other, their faces mere inches away. "Bones, if I kissed you right now, would you kick me in the groin?"

She laughed again. "It depends on how well you kiss."

Booth decided to live dangerously. He put his arms around his partner and kissed her gently. "How did I do?" He asked.

"Not bad," came her reply.

"Not bad?!" He kissed her again, this time holding nothing back. "Was that better?"

"A little bit," she said breathlessly. "I think you still need more practice."

"Might I make an appointment with the good Doctor Brennan to get that practice?" Booth asked.

Brennan pretended to consider this for a minute. "I think I have an opening in my schedule...right about now." She pulled Booth to her and kissed him as fiercely as if she were giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Does this mean that you'll give me a chance?" Booth asked when he could breathe again.

"Yes," she answered, her face beaming. "That's exactly what it means. So don't screw it up."

"I won't," he promised. He held Brennan in his arms, looking forward to a lifetime of practice.

**Thanks for reading! As always, all comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
